Goblin vs Vampire
by Musical Ninja
Summary: While on a mission, Kantarou is kinapped by a vampire. At the same time, Haruka has something he wants to tell Kantarou. Will Haruka save his master in time? Will he confess his love? Does Kantarou feel the same way about Haruka? On hold! Writers block.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics, this anime/manga belongs to its respected creator.

**Authors Note:** This is my first Tactics fan fiction, so it might not be perfect. Any helpful suggestions would be nice. If you like what you're reading please review and let me know, and I will continue writing.

.

**Chapter 1 **

It was just a normal, like any other, at the Ichinomiya house. Haruka was relaxing on the roof, like he always does, Kantarou was working on a manuscript, because Youko wouldn't stop nagging him about it, and Youko was doing the laundry. No sir, no Youkai fighting today……..or so they thought.

Unexpectedly, everyone heard a knock on the front door, Youko finished hanging a sheet on the clothes line, Haruka jumped down from the roof, and Kantarou stooped writing before he finished the sentence he was writing; In short they all stopped what they were doing and stood up to answer the door. When Youko opened the door, their was a man, looked about 50, standing in front of her. Youko smiled kindly and said, "Hello sir, can I help you?"

The man replied, "I'm looking for Mr. Ichinomiya, is he here?" Youko shivered a little, because the man had a really creepy smile and a pretty scary voice to go with it. Youko was about to lie and say Kantarou wasn't there, but Haruka interrupted saying, "Yes he is, in fact this is him." Haruka pointed to Kantarou and in return he received two glares; One from Kantarou and one from Youko. Kantarou smiled, as best he could, and said, "Yeah that's right, I'm Kantarou Ichinomiya. Alright how can I help you." the man said he wanted to speak with Kantarou alone, Kantarou didn't like the idea of being alone with this creepy guy, so he said, "Well actually, I-" he was cut of by Haruka, who said, "It's alright with us, you guys can talk in Kantarou's study, Youko and I will be in the living room." with that said, Haruka grabbed Youko by the wrist and pulled into the living room, leaving Kantarou alone with the creepy guy. The man looked at Kantarou and said, "Shall we?" Kantarou, reluctantly, led the man into his study, thinking, '_I'm ganna kill Haruka!_'

Youko and Haruka are now in the living room and Youko's really mad at Haruka. She yelled, "Haruka, What the Hell! How could you leave Kantarou alone with that creepy guy! Oh wait, how could you let that guy in here!" Haruka simply answered, "The man might have a job for us, we need the money."

Youko thought for a moment, and said, "That maybe so, but still don't want that creep in here."

Haruka rolled his eyes and was about to say something back, but Kantarou came in, walked up to Haruka, glaring, and said, "Thank_ you, _for leaving _me _alone with _him_!" his voice was full of anger.

Haruka simply said, "Quit complaining and tell us what the job is."

Kantarou groaned and said, "Fine, there have been 12 murders in Tanzaku town, and that man wants me to figure out who's behind them all."

Youko was the first one to speak, "12, really!?" Kantarou nodded.

Haruka than said, "Do the victims have anything in common?"

"That, I don't know, Homura, the man who was just here, didn't go into detail." was Kantarou's answered.

Haruka stood up and said, "Alright Kantarou, I'm ready when do we leave?"

Kantarou answered, "We leave tomorrow."

"Hey, that means you've got time to finish that manuscript." Youko said, this did not make Kantarou very happy.

The next day, Haruka and Kantarou were on the train to Tanzaku town. Haruka was really bored, so he decided to break the silence, "Hey, Kantarou."

Kantarou looked at Haruka, "Yeah?"

Haruka tried to ask Kantarou something, but he was really nervous, "I was wondering…..um…..well…um"

Kantarou was confused, "What is, Haruka?"

Haruka took a deep breath and asked his question, "Kantarou, how do you feel about me?"

Kantarou was really surprised to hear this, "What?" he asked Haruka.

Haruka answered, "I mean…..uuuuhhhhhh……well, the thing is……I…uh"

Now this was getting weird, "Haruka, just spit it out."

Haruka misunderstood what Kantarou said, and spit out a piece of candy he was eating, and it landed on Kantarou's face. This caused Kantarou to scream, "Eeeewwwww, Gross! Haruka, that's disgusting!"

Haruka simply replied, "You said, 'spit it out' so I did."

Kantarou responded, "I didn't mean the candy!"

"You should've said so." Haruka said.

"I'm going to the bathroom, to throw up, I'll be right back." said Kantarou, and with that he left.

Haruka banged his head on the seat multiple times thinking, '_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I have to go and pull a stunt like that!? Now, Kantarou's grossed out! How hard is it to tell someone you love them!?_'

When Kantarou returned, he took a seat next to Haruka and said, "Hey, Haruka, about that thing you were trying to say," Haruka looked at Kantarou, "You can tell me when you feel like. Okay?"

Haruka nodded his head 'yes' and said, "Yeah, that's fine."

Kantarou smiled and said, "Good, I'm glad we got that settled."

Eventually, the two reached their destination. Kantarou and Haruka got off the train and walked down the street. Along the way Haruka asked Kantarou, "Hey, Kantarou, do you how those people were murdered?"

Kantarou answered, "I told you before, Haruka, Homura didn't go into detail."

"You mean, he didn't even tell you if there was anything unusual about the victims?" Haruka asked.

"We'll find out when we get to the morgue." Kantarou simply said, and he and Haruka went to the morgue.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them from a distance. A pair of evil looking eyes were fixed on Haruka and Kantarou, but mostly on Kantarou.

"How interesting," a female voice said "I knew Homura would get me a tasty human, I can't wait to have a drink of his blood." then her gaze landed on Haruka "But first, I have get rid of that troublesome goblin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the anime "Tactics". this anime/manga belongs to it's respected claimer, or claimers. I only own the story and the original characters that I'm using.

**Authors Note:**Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block and couldn't think of anything to write. Anyway I you enjoy this chapter, I worked really hard on it. Forgive me if it stinks.

****

**Chapter 2**

When Haruka and Kantarou got to the morgue, Kantarou realized that they had a bit of a problem.

"Uh Haruka, I think we have a problem." said Kantarou, out of concern.

Haruka sighed and asked, "What's the problem?"

"Well for one thing, I'm pretty sure the medical examiner won't let us in there." Kantarou pointed out. He was right, the only way they were getting in the morgue were either if they were dead, or if they were detectives.

Haruka simply grinned and told his master, "Leave it to me, my friend." with that he walked into the building.

Kantarou wanted to know what Haruka was up to, but before he could ask Haruka was already inside. Kantarou saw Haruka talking to someone at the entrance, unfortunately he couldn't hear what they were saying.

Haruka came back out to get Kantarou five minutes later and said, "Well, let's get this over with."

Kantarou was still a little confused, "What did you tell them?" he asked.

"I said, 'We're detectives investing the murders.' I even included that we wanted to look at the bodies by ourselves." Haruka answered.

Kantarou smiled and told the goblin, "Good work, Haruka. Let's go." with that the two went inside. They had to see the bodies in order to find out whether, or, not a demon was behind the murders.

When Kantarou and Haruka looked at the bodies of the victims, they noticed something peculiar about their necks and bodies. The bodies were completely drained of blood and there were strange bite marks on their necks. Kantarou and Haruka both agreed that this was unusual. After about an hour, Kantarou and Haruka left the morgue and went to look for a place to stay.

While the two were walking around town, looking for hotel, Kantarou's stomach started growling.

Hearing the sound, Haruka turned around and asked his master, "Was that you, Kantarou?"

Kantarou looked at Haruka, a little embarrassed, and answered, "Yeah, that was my stomach. I forgot to eat breakfast."

Haruka was about to say something, but his stomach growled which meant he was hungry too. "Maybe, we should we stop have some lunch first." Haruka suggested.

Kantarou nodded and said, "Good idea." with that, the two went to a nearby restaurant and had some lunch.

After lunch, Haruka and Kantarou found a hotel to stay at and checked in. After words, they went around town and asked people about the murders. By the end of the day, Kantarou and Haruka still had no info and they asked about twenty people.

"This is going to harder than I thought." Kantarou said, with a sigh.

"Tell me about it." said Haruka.

As they walked back the hotel where they were staying, Kantarou couldn't help but think about the victims.

"Hey, Haruka," said Kantarou, "Did anything about those bodies bother you?"

Haruka thought for a moment, then he answered, "Now that I think about it, it was odd that the bodies were completely drained of blood and that their were weird bite marks on their necks. What do you think did this?"

"Call me crazy," said Kantarou, "but I think a vampire did this."

Haruka thought for a moment, then said, "It is a possibility."

When they got back to the hotel, Kantarou and Haruka decided to turn in. Kantarou went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, leaving Haruka alone to think.

'_Maybe I could tell him now._' Haruka thought to himself, '_I mean it won't kill me to say it._' just then Kantarou came out of the bathroom, smiling at Haruka, then he noticed that Haruka was looking at him funny. '_Then again,_' Haruka thought again, '_I'm not sure he could love me._'

Kantarou was getting a little weirded out by the way Haruka was looking at him, so he asked, "What is it, Haruka?"

Haruka, upon realizing that he was looking at Kantarou funny, cleared his throat and answered, "Nothing, it's nothing."

"Uh, okay." Kantarou said, not believing Haruka. Kantarou had a feeling that something was bothering Haruka, but he didn't say anything because he figured Haruka wouldn't want to talk about.

"Hey, Haruka," Kantarou said, sitting down next to Haruka, "Have you ever seen a vampire?"

Haruka thought for a moment, then looked at Kantarou and answered, "I don't remember."

Kantarou wanted to say something else, but he could a small green creature came out of nowhere and hugged him. When Kantarou looked, he saw that it was Muu-chan and smiled.

"Hey, Muu-chan." Kantarou said between laughs, "What are you doing here?" Muu-chan made a bunch of strange sounds that Kantarou seemed to understand. Apparently, she and Sugino were on vacation there and she wanted to see Kantarou.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined by Sugino, who came in and started yelling at Kantarou for 'seducing' his beloved Muu-chan.

"Calm down, Lord Sugino," Kantarou said, holding his hands up defensively, "I wasn't doing anything."

Sugino, not listening to what Kantarou was saying, kept yelling at him, "Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that!"

Haruka grabbed Sugino by the arm and told him, "Knock it off. This isn't the time, or, the place to get into this."

Sugino simply turned to Haruka and snapped, "Don't you tell me to knock it off! If I catch him with my dear, sweet, darling, Muu-chan again, I'll run fork through his head!"

The yelling stopped when the guys all heard a knock on the door. When Kantarou answered it, he saw that it was Homura, from before. Needless to say, Kantarou was not very happy to him.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in awhile, Homura." said Kantarou, trying not to sound mean.

"It's nice to see you as well, Mr. Ichinomiya." said Homura, in his usual scary voice, "I was just wondering if I could see your friend for a bit."

"Haruka?" Kantarou asked, out of curiosity, "What do want to talk to him for?"

Kantarou didn't really like the idea, so he asked Haruka, "Do you think that's a good idea?"

Haruka thought for a moment then answered, "Sure. What's the worst that can happen, really?" and with that Haruka left the room and went with Homura, leaving Kantarou, Sugino, and Muu-chan alone in the hotel room.

Homura led Haruka out of the hotel and into a dark ally, far away from the hotel. Haruka didn't know what was going on, but he didn't say anything.

When the two stopped walking, Haruka saw a strange woman standing at the end of the ally. She had long black hair, crimson red eyes, and wore a black dress that reached down just below her knees, and a pair of black slippers.

The woman grinned evilly at Haruka as she said, "Well done, Homura, you've brought the goblin."

Haruka's eyes widened in shock when he heard that, he couldn't believe he was setup. Haruka summoned his staff, as he turned to Homura, glaring.

Haruka pointed his staff at Homura and, coldly ,asked, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Homura said nothing, only grinned evilly. Just as Haruka was about to strike Homura down, he felt a sharp pain go through his mind, causing him to fall to his knees in pain. Haruka then looked at the woman, who was grinning at his demise.

"What do you want?" Haruka asked, clutching the sides of his head because of the pain.

In response, the woman laughed and answered, "That's very simple, goblin, I want your masters blood. But with you around I can't very well get to him. So I'm going to kill you" with that, Homura took out a knife that he had with him, concealed, and stabbed Haruka.

"HARUKA!!!!!!" he heard a familiar voice scream. When Haruka looked to see who it was he saw Kantarou standing at the other end of the ally, his face full of fear.

Haruka, not wanting his master/friend to get hurt, reached out to Kantarou and said, "K-Kantarou…..r-run."

Kantarou then took out some rosary beads and his expression changed to one of determination, then he took a fighting stance and told Haruka, "I'm not leaving you, Haruka."

"Kantarou…..y-you have to run…..now." Haruka said, desperately.

Kantarou simply shook his head and began to chant a spell, but it didn't work. The woman smiled upon seeing Kantarou and started walking over to him.

"Your powers are impressive," she said, "but they won't work on me."

"KANTAROU, RUNAWAY, NOW!!!!!!" Haruka screamed.

Kantarou, reluctantly, was about to do just that, but before he could the woman opened her eyes wider and Kantarou couldn't move. The woman, seeing Kantarou's dilemma, smiled, held out her hand, and psychically pulled Kantarou towards her. When Kantarou was finally in her hands, she looked right into his eyes and caressed his face with her hand.

"What beautiful eyes." she said, "Killing you would be such a waste."

Kantarou struggled to escape, but it was no use the woman's spell weakened him.

"L-let me go," Kantarou said, weakly, "or, I'll kill you."

The woman laughed at Kantarou's threat and said, "How do you plan to kill me when that pathetic goblin couldn't?" the woman then held Kantarou tighter and said, "I'm going to make you mine." with that, the woman said a chant and smoke began to surround her and Kantarou.

Kantarou reached for Haruka and weakly called out, "H-Haruka….help me."

Haruka slowly got up, clutching his side, which was bleeding from being stabbed. He reached for his master, saying, "Kan-ta-rou."

Before Haruka could get to him, Kantarou and the woman disappeared and he, Haruka, fell to the ground. After Haruka fell, Homura smiled and fled the scene.

'_I'm sorry, Kantarou._' Haruka thought to himself, '_I tried._' with that last thought, Haruka fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics, this anime/manga belongs to it's respected author. The only thing that's mine is the story.

**Authors Note:** Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I had some writer's block. I hope this chapter is okay. Please, read and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Haruka awoke the next day, in a bed. He looked around and found that he was back in the hotel room that he and Kantarou were staying in. The door opened, and Sugino same with Muu-Chan on his shoulder.

Sugino saw that Haruka was awake and smiled, saying, "Oh, Demon-Eater, you're finally awake."

"How long was I asleep?" Haruka asked, tiredly.

"About ten hours, I think." Sugino answered, "Muu-Chan and I found you passed out in an alley, bleeding. Why wasn't Kantarou with you?"

Haruka's eyes widened when Sugino said that. He remembered everything from last night. He remembered being tricked into going there, he remembered being stabbed, and he even remembered Kantarou reaching for him when that vampire woman took him away. Haruka sat up, then grabbed his side in pain because a rose too fast. He looked saw that it had been bandaged, which was good.

Haruka then looked at Sugino with serious face and asked, "What happened after I left with Homura?"

Sugino sat down next to Haruka and explained what happened, "After you, left Kantarou seemed worried."

_Flashback,_

_Sugino looked over at Kantarou, who looked worried, and asked, "What's the matter?"_

_Kantarou sighed and answered, "I'm a little worried that something bad might happen to Haruka."_

_Sugino tilted his head and asked, "What's makes you think that?"_

"_My scar hurt a little when Homura was here." Kantarou replied, putting his hand on his chest, were his scar was._

_Sugino began to get worried himself; he knew what Kantarou's scar hurting meant and it wasn't anything good._

"_Alright, we'll go look for demon-eater and make sure he's okay." said Sugino, and he, Kantarou, and Muu-Chan left the hotel._

_Once outside, Kantarou told Sugino, "You and Muu-Chan go that way, and I'll go this way." Kantarou was just about go his way, when Sugino grabbed his wrist and stopped him._

"_If you're going on your own, you should take these with you." said Sugino, handing Kantarou some rosary beads, "They should be helpful in a tight spot."_

_Kantarou smiled and said, "Thanks, Lord Sugino." with that, Kantarou, Sugino, and Muu-Chan split up to try and find Haruka._

_End Flashback,_

"I see." said Haruka, in a monotone voice, "What happened next."

"About five minutes later, Muu-Chan and I found you unconscious and bleeding in an alley. I figured you were attacked, so I brought you back here to heal. Muu-Chan and I decided to wait for him, but he never showed up."

Haruka's eyes widened in shock at Sugino's words. He couldn't believe what happened last night. He balled his hand into a fist and gritted his teeth. Sugino and Muu-Chan got scared, and Sugino asked what was wrong.

"Kantarou was abducted last night." said Haruka, threw gritted teeth.

"What? Are you serious?" asked Sugino, sounding a little bit concerned.

Haruka punched the bed and started crying, "He's gone, I couldn't save him."

Sugino put his hand on Haruka's shoulder and told him, "Calm down, demon-eater. Now, please, tell me what happened last night."

Haruka sighed and explained, "Homura led me into a dark alley saying he wanted to have a word with me, but it turned out to be a trap. When we got there, I was face to face with a woman vampire. She and Homura tried to kill me."

Muu-Chan and Sugino gasped, then Sugino asked, "What about Kantarou?"

Haruka held his head down and said, "When Kantarou showed up, he tried to fight the vampire woman and Homura and save me. But he failed. The woman said that she would make Kantarou hers and then she took Kantarou away. I tried to save him, but I was too weak."

The room was silent for a moment, until Sugino broke the silence by saying, "Demon-eater, as soon as you're healed we'll go look for Kantarou."

Haruka looked at Sugino, confused, and asked, "You want to help find Kantarou?"

Sugino nodded and said, "He means a lot to you, and that's reason enough to try and save him."

Haruka smiled and said, "Thank you, Sugino."

Sugino smiled back and replied, "Your welcome." and with that, he left Haruka alone to rest. Muu-Chan followed close behind.

Kantarou awoke feeling weak, his vision was blurry so he couldn't tell where he was. He felt like he was laying on something soft, like a bed. When he could see better, he saw that he was indeed in a bed. Kantarou sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked around to try and figure out where he was.

A door opened and the woman from before came in. only this time she was wearing red dress.

"Oh, you're finally awake." said the woman.

The woman smiled and came closer to Kantarou, making back into the wall. She sat down on the bed, pinned Kantarou to the wall, and put her hand on his cheek.

"Beautiful. So very beautiful. Your eyes remind me of rubies" she said, "Your name is Kantarou. Am I right?"

Kantarou nodded, then asked, "Where am I? Why did you bring here? Who are you?"

The woman simply smiled and answered, "My name is Ramia, and you're in my house. I've brought you because I want you to be mine."

Kantarou's eyes widened and he asked, "You mean…like a servant?"

"No." said Ramia, "I mean like a mate."

Kantarou couldn't believe what he'd just heard. A vampire woman wanted him to be her mate, there was no way he was going to let that happen. He pushed Ramia out of the way and got off the bed to run for it.

Before he could get far, he felt something tug at his ankle causing him to fall to the floor. When Kantarou got back up, he looked at his ankle and saw that his ankle was shackled. A chain was connected to the shackle, which was attached to the bed.

He looked up at Ramia, who said, "There's no point trying to escape. You belong to me now."

Kantarou glared at Ramia and said, "No I don't. I'm with Haruka. I'll never be your's!"

Ramia grabbed Kantarou's arm and pulled him closer to her. When he was close enough, Ramia exposed his neck and got close to his ear.

"I think I can prove that other wise." she said, revealing her fangs.

Kantarou tried to get away from her, but it was no use she had a really tight grip on him. Ramia dug her fangs right into Kantarou's throat, making him scream in pain. She began to suck the blood right out of his body.

When Ramia was done, Kantarou went limp in her arms; he was really weak from having his blood drained.

Ramia then cut her own hand, held Kantarou's mouth open, and forced him to drink the blood that came out. As soon as he drank the blood, Kantarou felt a great sharp pain going through his body. He fell to the floor, holding his throat in pain and gasping.

Ramia simply smiled and said, "Soon, you'll become a vampire." she turned to walk out of the room, "I'll have to wait until the transformation is complete before I can claim you as mine."

With that, she left the room, leaving Kantarou to moan in pain and agony. Kantarou didn't know what was going to happen when she was going to 'claim him as hers' but he didn't want to find out.

'_Haruka, please be alright._' Kantarou thought to himself, '_I want see you again. I want to tell you that I love you._'

Haruka was ready to go look for Kantarou when Sugino asked him, "You said she was going to 'Make Kantarou hers' right?"

"That's right." said Haruka.

Sugino gulped and said, "We'd better hurry and find him, then. Because, I have a good idea what she means."

Haruka glared and asked Sugino, "What are you saying?"

"I think she intends to make Kantarou her mate." Sugino said, "The only way she can do that is if he drinks her blood and becomes a vampire. After the transformation is complete she has to have her way with him."

Haruka's eyes widened as he said, "Oh my god. I'm not letting her do that to Kantarou!"

Sugino nodded and said, "First, you might want to take it easy and let that wound recover."

"What do you mean?" asked Haruka.

"You almost broke your stitches." said Sugino, pointing at Haruka's side. Haruka looked down at his side and gulped. He almost forgot about that.

"Don't worry. Even if she gave him her blood, we have about twenty-four hours until she can make him her mate. We should be able to find Kantarou by then." said Sugino, helping Haruka get back to bed.

Haruka sighed and laid down in bed. He stared at the ceiling for a long time, thinking, '_hold on, Kantarou, I'm coming. I'll save you. I'll tell you how I feel. I love you._' with that last thought, Haruka drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**Hi everybody J Sorry for the late update, and I mean _really _late. I always get major writers when I write this story; it's a little embarrassing. Anyway, here's the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As Haruka laid in bed, with Muu-Chan keeping him company while Sugino was looking for clues to the vampire woman's whereabouts, he couldn't help but get more and more worried about Kantarou. He wanted to be sure that Kantarou was safe and that nothing bad was going to happen.

"Sugino, please hurry." Haruka moaned. And then Muu-Chan got right in his face, which annoyed him a bit. "Do you mind?" he asked, and Muu-Chan backed away.

Meanwhile, Sugino was in town asking as many people if they'd seen anyone who fit Kantarou's description, but with no luck. He was about to head back when he spotted a fortune teller and decided to see if she had anything that could help.

"Hello, sir." said a young woman, this is the fortune teller, "How can I help you?"

Sugino laughed nervously and then said, "This probably sounds crazy, but I have a feeling that someone I know is going to turn into a vampire. Do you have anything that can stop the transformation?"

"It's not that crazy." said the fortune teller, and then she went to look for what Sugino might need, "I hear stuff like this almost all the time. Here it is. Give this to your friend, and he'll be back to his old self in no time."

She handed Sugino a bottle with some strange purple liquid inside, which Sugino assumed was some kind of medicine.

"He and I aren't really friends, he's my friend's friend." said Sugino, "But thanks for the medicine."

"Your welcome." said the fortune teller, "Remember to only give him a cup. That's all he needs."

"What happens if he drinks more than that?" asked Sugino.

"He could get sick or die." she answered.

Sugino shivered at the thought, and said, "Yikes. Well, thanks again, see you around." with that he left.

Meanwhile, Kantarou was lying in the bed in pain as the transformation continued. He felt his teeth turning sharper, and his blood changing slowly.

Just then, the vampire woman, Ramia, came in to see him. She put her hand on his face and said, "It won't be much longer now."

"Don't touch me!" Kantarou hissed.

Ramia glared at Kantarou and said, "I'll touch you if I want to! You belong to _me_ now!"

"No I don't." said Kantarou, "I belong with Haruka. I love him!"

"Is that so?" Ramia asked, smirking, "Well, that doesn't matter. Once the transformation is complete, those feelings will be gone." with that, she left Kantarou alone in the room again.

Kantarou nearly cried at what she had just said about his feelings for Haruka. He just couldn't believe it. He prayed for Haruka to get there in time before he forgot about his feelings.

Back in town, Haruka was just about completely healed when Sugino came in smiling. "Why the smile, Sugino? Did you find something out?"

"Well, first I managed to get something that might help Kantarou." Sugino replied, showing Haruka the purple stuff.

"That stuff?" asked Haruka, "What does it do?"

"According to this fortune teller that I got it from, it supposed to stop the transformation." Sugino explained, "All he needs is a cup of this stuff. If he drinks too much, he could get sick or die."

Haruka's face paled at the thought, "Did I really need to hear that?" he asked.

"I just thought I'd give you a heads-up so you wouldn't accidentally give him too much." said Sugino.

"Oh." said Haruka, "What else happened?"

"On my way back, I heard about an old mansion just outside of town." said Sugino, "I think that might be where the vampire lady is keeping Kantarou."

After hearing this, Haruka stood up and said, "If that's the case, then we'll have to go right away."

Sugino smiled and said, "I couldn't agree more, demon eater."

Haruka turned to Sugino and commented, "I thought you didn't like Kantarou."

"I don't." said Sugino, "But I know _you_ love him. And if he means a lot to you, then I'm with you all the way."

Haruka smiled at the white goblin and said, "Thanks, Sugino."

"Hey, what are friends for?" said Sugino. And with that, the two goblins flew off to go rescue Kantarou. They hoped to get there in time; meanly Haruka hoped that, because he wanted to save the one he loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the _very_ late update, I really am. I've been very busy lately. Anyway, I figured I'd take care of this story first. I'm thinking of fixing up the earlier chapters, because I'm not sure they make a whole lot of sense. Well, here goes nothing. Again, very sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Haruka and Sugino flew through the sky for a while until they finally made it to their destination, the old mansion that Sugino mentioned. Sugino didn't want Muu-chan to get hurt, so he left her behind. They hid in the bushes just incase someone came out and saw them.

"What do we do now?" Haruka asked.

Sugino looked around until he saw something. "There's a couple of vampires in front; it's either that or demons." said Sugino, "I'll take care of these guys. It'll only take a second or two."

And with that, Sugino charged in before Haruka could say anything. To Haruka's shock, the white goblin took care of them easily. While the vampires laid on the ground unconscious, Sugino simply looked at where Haruka was hiding and smiled and waved. Haruka came out of the bushes and went over to Sugino.

"Wow. That was amazing." said Haruka.

Sugino grinned and said, "You're dame right it was amazing! Now let's go get Kantarou."

Sugino opened the door and went inside, Haruka looked around a bit first to see if anyone was following them and then followed Sugino. When inside, Sugino and Haruka began looking around random rooms to try and find Kantarou. But it wasn't easy, almost every door they opened was an empty room; Sugino even found a dead body in one of them.

"Vampires are sick!" Sugino yelled, and then was shushed by Haruka.

"They might hear us." Haruka whispered.

"Oh. Sorry." said Sugino, and then they continued looking around.

After opening another door and finding that that room was empty too, Haruka was starting to think that they would never find Kantarou. Then he heard what sounded like moaning coming from somewhere. It was hard to tell for sure, but he was sure that it sounded like Kantarou. If it was, Haruka knew that he had to get to him now.

He ran down the hall way to where he heard the moaning coming from, listening for whoever was making it. When he reached a fork in the hall, he was about to go left, but he heard the sound coming from the right, so he turned around and went that way.

He kept on running until he finally found another door. Haruka was sure that this was where the moaning was coming from, so he slowly opened the door and looked inside. What he saw inside was truly shocking. Kantarou was laying on a bed unconscious, and he really didn't look to good.

Haruka ran to Kantarou to see if he was still alive, to his relief he was. He then noticed that Kantarou's leg was chained and broke the chain.

Haruka began shaking his master as he said, "Kantarou! Wake up! Please, Kantarou, say something!"

Just then, Kantarou opened his eyes a little and saw Haruka. He smiled at the goblin and weakly said, "Haruka. I knew… that you would come for me."

Haruka smiled back at his master, and then picked him up bridal style and said, "Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here."

Kantarou simply smiled again and rested his head on Haruka's chest. After having gotten his master back, Haruka ran out of the room and made his way down the hall to find Sugino so they could get out of there. As he ran down the hall, Haruka noticed that Kantarou was breathing heavily, and every now and again he moaned the name "Ramia." this was starting to worry Haruka.

"Haruka." said Kantarou, getting the goblin's attention, "There's something I have to tell you."

"It'll have to wait until later." said Haruka, "Right now we have to get out of here."

"No. I have to tell you now, or I may never get another chance." said Kantarou.

Haruka sighed and said, "Alright. What is it?"

"I love you, Haruka." said Kantarou.

Those words made Haruka stop in his tracks. He looked down at Kantarou and asked, "What did you say?"

"I love you." said Kantarou, "I just had to tell you how I feel."

"Kantarou, I had no idea." Haruka replied.

"And none of that matters now." said a voice from behind them, Haruka turned around and saw the last person who he wanted to see, the vampire Ramia. She approached them and said, "Now, goblin, put Kantarou down and leave."

Haruka gritted his teeth at her and snapped, "No! I'm not letting you have Kantarou!"

Ramia laughed at him and said, "You're such a fool. Kantarou is already mine. It won't be long now until the transformation is complete."

Haruka was about to say something back, but Kantarou already said back, "I told you, I'm not yours. I'll never be yours."

"Oh, really?" asked the vampire lady, "Well, I believe I heard you moaning _my_ name before and not his."

Kantarou gasped at this, then Haruka glared at her and yelled, "That doesn't mean anything! If you weren't trying to control him, he never would've even been thinking you!"

Ramia only smirked at him and said, "It doesn't matter. Kantarou belongs to me now, and you won't leave here with him."

Before Haruka could say anything, a whole fleet of vampires appeared out of nowhere and surrounded him. Haruka kept a tight hold on Kantarou for fear that they would try to hurt him or take him away.

"Take Kantarou from the goblin, and then kill the goblin." Ramia ordered.

On Ramia's orders, the vampires charged at Haruka. Luckily, Haruka was able to fly out of the way just in time. Every time they came at him he either dodged or kicked them while still being careful not to drop Kantarou. At one point it looked like one of them was about grab Kantarou, but it never got close enough. When Kantarou and Haruka looked, they saw a familiar figure standing in front of them and the vampire falling to the ground, dead.

"Lord Sugino?" Kantarou asked.

Sugino turned around, smiling, and said, "That's right." then he turned his attention to Haruka and said, "You could've told me which way you were going. I was looking in a bunch of random directions trying to find you, demon eater."

"Sorry, Sugino. But I had to get to Kantarou." said Haruka.

"Whatever." said Sugino, "Let's get out of here so I can get back to my sweet Muu-chan. She's probably worried sick about me."

"Alright." said Haruka, "But we might have to fight our way out."

Sugino readied his weapon and said, "Fine by me."

Haruka readied his weapon as well, while Kantarou held onto him. Together, Sugino and Haruka fought the vampires, though it was a little hard for Haruka, who was using one arm. Kantarou even helped out with his powers too. They were doing pretty good, but they soon realized that there were too many of them, and Kantarou didn't have a lot of time before he wasn't human anymore no matter how much he fought it.

"Great. Now what do we do?" said Sugino.

Haruka handed Kantarou over to Sugino and said, "You get Kantarou to safety. I'll take care of these guys."

Kantarou gasped and Sugino snapped, "What? There's no way I'm letting you do this alone!"

"Listen to me. If we all fight them, it'll take too long and Kantarou's getting worse." Haruka explained, "But if I hold them off long enough, you two can get to safety."

Sugino didn't like the idea, but he knew they had no choice. So, he said to Haruka, "Alright, demon eater, I understand. Just don't die."

"I won't." said Haruka, and then he got ready to fight.

"Haruka, wait!" yelled Kantarou, making Haruka stop and look back at his master. Kantarou looked like he was about to cry as he said, "Please, don't do this. I don't want to lose you. Please, don't do this, Har-"

Before Kantarou could finish saying the goblin's name, Haruka pressed his lips against Kantarou's and kissed him. Then Haruka removed his lips and allowed Kantarou to breath.

"I'll be fine, Kantarou." said Haruka, "I love you."

After that, Sugino flew away with Kantarou, ignoring Kantarou's calls for Haruka, while the demon eating goblin stayed behind to fight. The vampires tried to go after Sugino, but Haruka stopped them every time. As Ramia watched this, she could tell that Haruka wasn't going to be easy to beat. She figured that the best way to take care of him was to do it herself.

"Stop! Leave him to me." said Ramia, and all the other vampires moved away from Haruka. She walked over to him and said, "I defeated you before, and I can do it again."

Haruka smirked and said, "Dream on. The only reason you beat me the last time was because you caught me off guard. That won't happen this time."

Ramia simply laughed and said, "We'll see about that." and with that, she got her claws and fangs ready, and charged at Haruka. Haruka charged back and the two began fighting each other.

Meanwhile, Sugino flew into the woods with Kantarou to hide until Haruka came for them. He laid Kantarou down against a tree and got out that medicine he got earlier, along with a small cup.

He poured some of the medicine into the cup, handed it to Kantarou and said, "Here. I was told by a fortune teller that this stuff will stop the transformation."

Kantarou took the cup and said, "Okay. Thank you." Kantarou took a sip of the medicine, but then he spat it out and gagged, "Yuck! Gross!"

"Well, what did you expect, fruit juice?" asked Sugino, "Now quit being a baby and drink it."

Kantarou whined and drank another cup. After he finished it, he coughed and said, "That was so gross." then he noticed Sugino laughing his butt off and asked, "What's so funny?"

"You grossed out! That was hilarious!" Sugino said between laughs.

"Shut up!" said Kantarou. He got ready to punch Sugino, but stopped when he heard a twig brake.

Sugino stopped laughing and looked around as he asked, "What was that?"

"I don't know." said Kantarou.

Just then, someone came out from behind a tree. And not just someone, it was Homura; and he was as creepy looking as ever.

He approached Sugino and Kantarou and said, "My mistress is looking for you, Kantarou."

"Well, you can tell her that I'm not going back to her." said Kantarou.

"I'm not really giving you a choice here." said Homura, and then he revealed his fangs and claws.

Sugino gulped and said, "I guess we should've figured he was a vampire, too."

"Now then, come to me, Kantarou." said Homura as his eyes glowed. Kantarou wasn't able to look away in time and got caught in the spell. As Homura ordered, Kantarou began to slowly move towards him.

Sugino saw this grabbed Kantarou just in time. Then he shook Kantarou and yelled, "Snap out of it, Kantarou! Don't let him control you!"

This kept up until Kantarou snapped right out of the vampire's control. "Sorry about that. I couldn't look away in time."

"No problem." said Sugino, "Just don't let it happen again."

"Sorry to bother you, but I have a mission to complete." said Homura, and then he charged at Sugino and Kantarou, ready to grab the human.

Luckily for Kantarou, Sugino grabbed him and they got out of the way in time. Seeing no other option, Sugino flew away with Kantarou in his arms. Homura chased after them by leaping through the trees. As they made their escape, Kantarou couldn't help but wonder if Haruka was alright.


End file.
